


Having Hope for Hope

by Sport11746



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sport11746/pseuds/Sport11746
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Told from Kelley's POV</p>
<p>Blog: Love4USWNT.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote>





	Having Hope for Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Told from Kelley's POV
> 
> Blog: Love4USWNT.tumblr.com

Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith when it comes to love. There are times where you just have to jump into a new situation with open hands and pray you won’t be burned. There’s a huge chance you may end up broken but that small chance of finding love is what hope is really all about. 

It was January 1st when I decided to make it my mission to reveal my true feelings towards Hope. Bombarded with constant emotions and wants turning into needs whenever those icy blue eyes looked at my way was not a healthy way to live. Stealing glances at her toned arms and ripped stomach didn’t help either. I knew it was time to finally come forward. I want, I WILL tell her how she makes my heart skip a beat, how she is the first and last thing on mind whenever my head touches my pillow and how I pray every night just to be wrapped in her arms. 

I told her January 2nd.


End file.
